Patch Notes: Version 1.88E
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.88e Release Notes Archery and Tradeskill Changes March 13, 2007 In the process of development of the new Archery system, certain aspects of the spell system have been used to affect the kinds of changes necessary for this update. Some players may notice various messaging and other text in the game that is indicative of this process. However, many aspects of the new Archery system are also unique, and are unrelated to the spell system. We will continue to update the messaging and other text in the game to more accurately reflect our new Archery system, and expect all of it to be complete by the release of version 1.88 to the live servers. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * New weapons have been added as gifts from each class guild obtainable every five levels from levels 10 to 29. Each is awarded only by the primary trainer of each class in the capital cities. * All of the following bonuses on all items have been converted as follows: **Archery Haste - Archery and Spell Range Casting Haste - Archery and Casting Haste Arrow Damage - Archery and Spell Range Spell Damage - Archery and Spell Damage Arrow Range - Archery and Spell Range Spell Range - Archery and Spell Range NEW FRONTIERS NOTES *The three rings that can drop from Chief Mulguk, located in the "Hills of Claret" battleground, have been changed so they are equipped in the ring slot. This corrects an issue where they were incorrectly identified as wrist slot items. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Archers * Abilities, bonuses and items that affect spells will now also affect Archery. For example, archers now have Wild Power instead of Falcon's Eye. This applies to all bonuses. * Delves (Range, Damage, Minimum Range, Cast Time, cost, Recast Time) have been updated for all Archery abilities based upon player feedback. * Icons and animations for the new Archery system are now implemented. * Archers now receive three new abilities at specializations 1, 2 and 3 in Archery. These abilities allow the player to choose the damage types of their Archery shots, either Slash, Thrust or Crush. * Heat, cold, acid and poison arrows now ignore the damage type override of the above spells. * Critical Shots and Power Shots will now penetrate Bladeturn, and remove the Bladeturn. * Archery shots will now respect Bladeturn and Shield Blocking. Brittle Guards, Intercept, and Ablatives will be addressed in a later version. * Archers will no longer receive spell messaging when utilizing their bows, the messaging has been updated for use with the Archery skill. * Archers will no longer unstealth when beginning or while queuing a Archery shot. * Archer Realm Abilities have been implemented for testing. Players may visit their trainer to view and choose their abilities. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Quests - Albion * Reports - The quest reward items 'Avalon's Defense' and 'Avalon's Fortification', which are available for Maulers, have been changed; the bonus to parry was removed and a bonus to Aura Manipulation was put in its place. Quests - Midgard * Ragnarok Now - The item 'Stolen Texts' has been renamed to 'Stolen Books' to match the description given by NPCs and the quest journal. LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES * The items named 'Icy Rock Paralyzer' have been set so they cannot be emblemized as they are too small to properly hold an emblem. Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes